vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Capture of a Harrier
Title: 'Booze before missions, and Harrier captures! '''Players: 'Talos O'Leary, Heather O'Leary, Michael Donovan, Elizabeth Maxwell, Kadjem, Mika, and Jason Briggs 'Location: 'Maxwell Ranch and L.A. LAX '''Synopsis: '''A good example for all watching about why you shouldn't drink before you're going to go on a mission. Also, interesting times at LAX, trying to liberate a Harrier from the enemy. ''LOG BEGINS'' Talos O'Leary is sitting in a meditative position Jason Briggs arrives from Foyer. Jason Briggs comes out of the Foyer from his nap Jason Briggs says "what's all the commotion about?" Heather O'Leary is just standing around at the moment, "What Commotion?" Jason Briggs says, "All I heard was someone flying somethin. I could be mistaken" Elizabeth Maxwell glances up from next to Heather and looks around as well. "Commotion? Most commotion I've heard out here in the last hour was a few birds squawking." Jason Briggs says, "Must have been a dream, almost seemed real" Heather O'Leary frowns, "Jason, no one has flown anything in here for… When was it we moved the Skyfighter, Yesterday, the day before, Liz?" Elizabeth Maxwell hms. "Day before, wasn't it?" Jason Briggs says "Hmmmm, guess I need to lay off the beer then, I been thinkin about soberin up now." Heather O'Leary frowns slightly, "Well, we were just about to go on a raid, but if you are having hallucinations from too much beer, you are not going." Jason Briggs says to Heather and glares at her, "I will be just fine." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Sorry, but I can't have you 'hearing things' on a raid, and opening fire too soon. No, I think you had better stay behind." Talos O'Leary gets up off the ground and dust himself off, "You about ready for the mission sis" Elizabeth Maxwell nods at Jason. "She's right. This is a dangerous operation. That's why the rest of the people here don't get drunk. They know that they might need to be in something serious, and can't be drunk for it." Jason Briggs says, "True" Jason Briggs says, "Just do me a favor if ya can" Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow at Jason, and nods slightly to Talos. Jason Briggs says to Heather, "Could you drop the rest of this beer off, do anything you want to with it" Jason Briggs says, "I don't need it anymore" Heather O'Leary smirks, "Just leave it in the kitchen. We do have the occasional party around here…" Jason Briggs says, "Cool, will do that" Heather O'Leary looks around, "Was Mike coming along, Elizabeth?" Michael Donovan arrives from Foyer. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, and looks at Talos, "Liz and I will drop you off, outside LAX… You can sneak over the Razor Wire, and set some explosives on the Control Tower, and as soon as you see a Skyfighter land near the Harrier, you set them off. Than start planting explosives on all the other Visitor Craft there…. Cool?" Talos O'Leary says, "will do" Elizabeth Maxwell glances over towards Heather, and bites her lip a little bit. "If any were left unguarded, we could probably snag another skyfighter if we were lucky. Or is it too risky, running from the harrier's spot at the same time?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Well, we only have you and I to fly. I'll fly the Harrier back, while you fly the Skyfighter… Unless another Pilot is going to join us, we just won't have anyone to fly an extra Skyfighter." Michael Donovan casually walks into view after overhearing Elizabeth's proposed addition to the plan. "I take it there's room for one more?" he asks with something of a coy smile on his face. Talos O'Leary says, "if we are going to take another skyfighter you will need to let me know which ones not to set the c4 on" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little as Donovan joins, glancing to Heather. "See? I figured he was coming along." She glances to talos then. "Probably the closest one to the Harrier, any further is probably too far to be safe." Heather O'Leary smiles, "There is always room for another, Mike." She looks thoughtful, and nods, "The Skyfighter closest to the Harrier, yeah." Talos O'Leary nods Talos O'Leary says, "what about the guards around the Harrier you want me to take them down with my PSG1 or stay undercover and blow things up" Michael Donovan opens his mouth somewhat, as though to issue the order, but instead defers to Heather just this once, since it's her plan and all. Elizabeth Maxwell hms a little at Talos. "Well, if they're not drawn away by the explosion, I could probably pick one off while I'm running to get the other fighter. We're figuring on at least some being drawn off by that." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "The control tower explosion will draw the few guards from near the Harrier. Liz and I did a recon a couple nights ago… Only 3 guards there. They were not really close to the Harrier even than." Heather O'Leary continues, "If they don't leave their posts, we take them down." Talos O'Leary nods to Heather Michael Donovan frowns somewhat uneasily. "Forgive me for feeling as though this sounds a little too easy…" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles brightly at Mike. "Well, with our most experienced skyfighter pilot covering us…" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "The Visitors haven't adjusted to Night time Raids Mike…. We always hit them in the day, in the Military… Only a this Resistance Group does alot of Night Work from what I've seen, and I've checked, even with that being the case, most raids by people *not* in our group, hit during the day. I'm not sure how long that will last…" Michael Donovan takes a deep breath. "Well, we've got that much going for us at least." He refrains from commenting on other anti-Visitor contingents' choice of not adopting what seems to him to be sound strategy, while the LA Resistance, written off as 'rank amateurs' by many seems to be having much more success. Heather O'Leary smiles at Mike, the Military Raids Heather refers to are all of an Airborne, Jet Squadron variety, of course. Heather O'Leary shrugs, "During the day, the Visitors are slower, because of the sun… Even through their sunglasses, it is rather bright for them, I assume." She shrugs again, "However, even with that, a night attack is best, because they have adapted themselves to doing things like we humans do." She smiles, "I'm not complaining mind you, it does seem to make our jobs easier." Talos O'Leary says, "Yes it does sis. Besides Mike we did raids like this all the time when I was a Seal. Hit them hard and hit them fast they will never know what hit them." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "It'll all work out fine. Don't worry. We have this all planned out. Won't have a hitch." Heather O'Leary grins, "A Good old fashion Feint, double feint, and end run. Just like mamma used to bake." She takes a deep breath, and lifts her duffel bag from the ground. "Dammit Elizabeth, now that you said that… something will go wrong. It is karma, as soon as someone says 'We won't have a hitch' or 'problem' or whatever, immediately, a problem occurs." Michael Donovan smirks slightly at that, "That's usually why I tend to be so pessimistic. That way the only surprises I come across are pleasant ones." Heather O'Leary smirks, "I don't call Ham showing up as a pleasant surprise…" Heather O'Leary asks softly, "We ready?" Talos O'Leary says, "Aye" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at Heather. "I'm ready…" She looks around. Michael Donovan nods solemnly, "Let's get this done." Heather O'Leary points towards the New Barn, and leads the way. Heather O'Leary moves west. You go to New Barn. Elizabeth Maxwell looks over at fighter 570 and sighs very softly at it. (Into the shuttle) Heather O'Leary moves to a passenger seat, since she isn't flying right now. In the bag, are her weapons, and her Flight Helmet. Elizabeth Maxwell slips into another passenger seat, checking her weapons and nodding a little bit. Talos O'Leary moves to one of the empty seats and sits down and the c4 in his pack Michael Donovan drops into the pilot's seat and does the usual preflight rundown on everything, just to lessen the chances of mid-air emergencies. Heather O'Leary is doing her normal premission praying, or is that meditation? Well, it looks like the same thing. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Heather and smiles, then moves her chair a little so she can keep an eye on the flight computer in front, just in case. Talos O'Leary sets his pack down and puts on his thick gloves. -OOC- Heather O'Leary o O (Please, God, if you are listening, please let Mike fly us there safely and back. I'm too good looking to die…) Michael Donovan flicks the last of the requisite switches as the craft thrums to life. "Okay kids, we're ready to leave. If you need to go to the bathroom now, well, you shoulda thought about it before I turned this crate on." Heather O'Leary mutters, softly, "I'll pee my pants later if we get into a fight." ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Elizabeth Maxwell ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS by 71 Michael Donovan takes control of Visitor Skyfighter #643. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Heather and laughs a little bit. "If you do that, I'll make certain to get you some… adult diapers next time I go shopping." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Well, I did drink a lot of water today, and a firefight does tend to scare the piss right out of me." She might just be joking, but only heaven knows. Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little at Heather. "Well, you'll have plenty of cover tonight, so don't worry about it." You go to Los Angeles international Airport. Heather O'Leary glances over Mike's shoulder, "Drop Talos off outside the Fence line… He can sneak in, and set the explosives… than we wait for him to let us know he is ready to proceed." Michael Donovan nods resolutely. "Got it." Smooth as can be and (hopefully) out of sight and sensors of the airport's resident aliens, he lets the craft coast neatly down near the line of the fence. Talos O'Leary says, "looks like I'm up. I have that control tower down quickly" Talos O'Leary has left. Heather O'Leary nods, "Be careful. Razor wire across the top." Heather O'Leary pulls out her flight gloves, slips them on, than pulls out her MP-5. She inserts a clip, and jacks a round, "Just in case…" Talos O'Leary slowly heads for the razor fence. He slowly begins to climb the fence being careful not to cut himself. After getting over the to the control tower trying to stay in the dark so not to be seen. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 ATTRIBUTE: Perception FAILED ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Visitor Shock Trooper #574 ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS by 33 Heather O'Leary says softly, "He'd better be fucking careful… If he botches this, I'll only hurt him a little." Talos O'Leary slowly and careful starts to set the c4 on the control tower. After setting and arming the c4 heads to a safe distance away. Talos O'Leary says, "explosives set on your mark" Heather O'Leary glances at Mike, "Lets go… Land us right next to the Harrier, and as soon as I jump out, I'll tell Talos to blow it." Michael Donovan watches tensely, his hand firmly on the control stick as he waits for everything to unfold according to plan. On Heather's word, he pulls on the controls and the ship whirrs to life once more. Elizabeth Maxwell glances over at Heather and smiles, watching out the forward window quietly, checking off her weapons mentally as she does. From Visitor Skyfighter #643: Michael Donovan lifts of the ground in a quick, graceful, and decidedly vertical fashion. Quickly, directly, and with not much in the way of pretense, it glides towards the airfield. Visitor Shock Trooper #577 looks up at the Skyfighter coming towards the airfield. He shrugs, assuming the Tower has cleared it for landing. Heather O'Leary says, "Talos, get ready. As soon as you see me hop out of the Skyfighter, set off the explosives. Than check to see if the Guards buy it. If they do, start planting explosives on the other Craft here." Talos O'Leary says, "Aye" The wayward Skyfighter slowly settles down right near a certain aircraft of more terrestrial origin than the uniquely alien shuttlecrafts that tend to litter the airport these days. The hydraulics in the landing gear let out a satisfied sounding hssss. Heather O'Leary stands up, and moves to the hatch. She takes a deep breath, reaches for her radio, and waits for the hatch to unseal. Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip softly, unstrapping herself and adjusting her stocking cap quickly, taking care of an itch. Talos O'Leary waits silently in the shadows for Heather's move. Michael Donovan flicks the switch to let the hatchway slide open with its usual slow pneumatic ease. Heather O'Leary has left. Heather O'Leary says, "Talos, Do it." Talos O'Leary pushes a button to Blow the control tower Visitor Shock Trooper #577 turns to look at the explosion, and than starts running for the control tower. Michael Donovan has arrived. Visitor Shock Trooper #574 remains at his post, sighing softly, "Damned Resistance." Elizabeth Maxwell gets herself into the hatch as soon as Heather hops out, waiting for the explosion, and watching for its effects before making her run to the nearest Skyfighter beyond the one they came in. Control Tower Explodes Heather O'Leary moves towards the Harrier, quickly. She starts up the ladder to the cockpit. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Visitor Shock Trooper #574 ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS by 39 Visitor Shock Trooper #574 notices Heather, and Opens fire with his Laser Rifle. Yelling out, "RAID!" COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #574 attacks Heather O'Leary with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Visitor Shock Trooper #577 is too close to the tower fire to hear his comrades shout. He instead tries to put out the fire with a fire extinguisher. Not smart, I admit. Talos O'Leary seeing that one of the Shock trooper shooting at Heather. He Pulls his PSG1 Sniper Rifle and fires at the Trooper. COMBAT: Talos O'Leary attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #574 with a PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 24 Elizabeth Maxwell, having jumped out and started running for the Skyfighter, swears to herself when she hears the trooper shouting. Upon seeing Heather fired on, she pauses in her run for the fighter, pulling out her laser pistol and firing upon them as well. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #574 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 25 Michael Donovan, following behind the two women, whips his laser pistol from inside his jacket and draws a bead on the source of the laser-wielder who attempted to crispify Heather, quickly and carefully squeezing off a shot, at the very least hoping to draw fire away from Heather as he does so. Talos O'Leary quickly moves to another spot in the shadows and takes aim again. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #574 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! Heather O'Leary is halfway up the ladder when the shot whizzes by. She is holding her Mp-5 in her right hand, and without stopping her climb, she turns her upper body, and points the MP5 at the Visitor. She squeezes the trigger, and the entire clip is sent at the Visitor Shock Trooper. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #574 with a Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG and hits! DAMAGE: 6 Visitor Shock Trooper #574 is staggered by all the incoming attacks, but since his buddy is being an asshole, he has little choice but to go it alone. He fires at the climbing Pilot again. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #574 attacks Heather O'Leary with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Talos O'Leary takes and and fires at the shock trooper COMBAT: Talos O'Leary attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #574 with a PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 19 Elizabeth Maxwell keeps hurrying for the other skyfighter after her initial shot, keeping watch back on the firefight. When the trooper fires again, she returns fire, barely pausing to do so in her running. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 ATTRIBUTE: Perception SUCCESS by 15 COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #574 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 21 COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #574 unconscious! Visitor Shock Trooper #577 turns just in time to see his buddy fall. Well, seems this is an attack, not just an act of terrorism. He levels his Rifle at the person by the Skyfighter that just landed, and fires it. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 attacks Michael Donovan with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Talos O'Leary moves to another place in the shadow and takes aim at the other shock trooper Talos O'Leary carefully takes aim and fires COMBAT: Talos O'Leary attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with a PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 26 Michael Donovan shifts out of the way of the incoming blast as it barely misses him. Somewhat incensed, but still glad that it's him singled out by this new attacker instead of the more crucial components of the mission, he fires off another shot. Elizabeth Maxwell is nearly to the other fighter when she sees Donovan take fire. She mutters "Figures…" and pulls her laser pistol over towards the other one, firing quickly. COMBAT: Michael Donovan attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and Misses! COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with a Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 23 Talos O'Leary moves more into the shadows and takes aim again at the shock trooper Heather O'Leary is now too determined to get in the Harrier, that she doesn't bother returning fire. She climbs to the top of the ladder, and slides in. Visitor Shock Trooper #577 fires at Donovan again. He ignores the other incoming shots, because he knows he is outgunned, and maybe he can take away their getaway driver. COMBAT: Visitor Shock Trooper #577 attacks Michael Donovan with a Visitor Laser Rifle and Misses! Talos O'Leary takes aim and fires at the shock trooper COMBAT: Talos O'Leary attacks Visitor Shock Trooper #577 with a PSG1 Sniper Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 27 COMBAT: Talos O'Leary has knocked Visitor Shock Trooper #577 unconscious! Heather O'Leary has left. Talos O'Leary looks around to see if there are anymore Shock troopers. He slowly starts to move in the shadows to the Sky Fighters and begins putting C4 on them. Visitor Shock Trooper #577 is quickly subdued, just like his fellow guard. LAX is quiet now. Elizabeth Maxwell hurries towards the closest Skyfighter, tapping on the door controls quickly to get it open. Talos O'Leary after setting the last of the c4 heading to the Skyfighter Mike is flying. Harrier AV-8B #561's canopy closes, while inside, Heather quickly, and easily brings the systems online. The Engines turn over, than flare to life. From outside, From one of the Shock Troopers Radio can be heard, 'LAX Guard Contingent, Come in. Repeat, LAX Guard Contingent, Report! From outside, Michael Donovan stays near the skyfighter he arrived in, ready to board and lift off as soon as the ladies have successfully purloined their respective sets of wings and Talos has made his way back, ready to lay down cover fire should the sniper/demolitions expert need it. Elizabeth Maxwell climbs into the fighter quickly, settling into the main seat and strapping in, before tapping on the computer and doing a quick pre-flight. She looks quickly at the status info scrolling across the computer screen, nodding as she powers the main engines up, getting ready to take off when everyone else does. Elizabeth Maxwell takes control of Visitor Skyfighter #555. Talos O'Leary gets back to the Skyfighter and climbs in From Harrier AV-8B #561: Heather O'Leary releases the brake, and taxis the Harrier towards a runway. She lets the Harrier roll down the runway, gaining speed as it does. Shortly, the Harrier leaps skyward. Heather O'Leary says, "I'm in the Sky." Harrier AV-8B #561 heads up. Michael Donovan says, "Roger that. I'll get airborne as soon as our other bird is off the ground." Elizabeth Maxwell pulls up on her controls, floating the skyfighter up and taking off to join Heather, as she sees Talos boarding the other fighter. You go to LA Sky. Talos O'Leary says, "as soon as we are in the air I blow the rest of the sky fighters" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "I'm up…" Visitor Skyfighter #643 arrives from Los Angeles international Airport. Visitor Skyfighter #554 arrives from Landing Area. Heather O'Leary says, "Woah, we have another Skyfighter coming up from the Visitor Consulate…" From Visitor Skyfighter #554: Kadjem brings the craft up, and heads in the direction of LAX. He spots the Harrier, flanked by two Skyfighters, and says to Mika, "Think that is the problem? Human Jet, with two of our Skyfighters flying escort?" From Visitor Skyfighter #554, Mika nods a little bit. "Must be. They're coming from that direction…" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Just what we needed…" Michael Donovan bites back a curse, "You get to safety if you can break away." His voice is somewhat softer as he turns away from the Mic. "Talos, take the rumble seat there. I'm going to need you to work a little of that sharpshooting magic one last time…" Heather O'Leary says, "And it is coming towards us… I have plenty of fuel, moving to intercept. If you guys follow, we can have it down before the Mothership notices… Hopefully." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Intercepting and arming weapons. Acknowledged." From Visitor Skyfighter #643, Talos O'Leary heads to the rumble seat and sits down. He grabs the controls, "ready mike" Heather O'Leary says, "Got Tone… Fox 1." COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #554 with a Sidewinder AA Missile and hits! DAMAGE: 130 From Visitor Skyfighter #643, Michael Donovan brings his fighter hard about, his lunch nesting in his appendix for a moment as he turns the shuttle to engage the enemy craft. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #643 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #554 with a Twin Rear Laser Cannons and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell checks weapons, and pulls her speed up, moving up just under and beside the Harrier, moving into an intercept course for the enemy fighter, and getting ready on the weapon controls. From outside, COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #554 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 116 From Visitor Skyfighter #554, Kadjem glances over at Mika, "Prepare to be shot down, Lieutenant." He rolls the craft, after taking hits from a Missile, and from the Skyfighter, #555. He quickly decides that the Skyfighter that hit him has the best pilot, might be wrong, but it did hit with its laser, and returns fire. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #554 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #555 with a Twin Laser Cannons and Misses! From Visitor Skyfighter #554, Mika nods a litle bit. "Understood…" From Harrier AV-8B #561: Heather O'Leary rolls as the incoming fire, on #555 streaks by. She switches to her Vulcan Cannon, and opens fire again. COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #554 with a E-41A Vulcan 50mm Cannon and Misses! From Visitor Skyfighter #643: Michael Donovan swings his craft about again, in an aerial maneuver that looks suspiciously like stock footage, attempting to catch the hostile craft in his crosshairs. Squeezing the happy red button, he unleashes blue bolts of lasery doom. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #643 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #554 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 65 Elizabeth Maxwell rolls her skyfighter over hard, to avoid the incoming fire of the enemy unit, as it targets her. She pulls it back up and around after, targetting it again, and returning fire once more. COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #555 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #554 with a Twin Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 106 From Visitor Skyfighter #554, Kadjem is able to control his Skyfighter, but just barely. He turns and heads towards the Mothership, letting his rear guns take up the fight. He switches to the Harrier, as it is *his* toy to test things on, and he doesn't want it to escape! COMBAT: Visitor Skyfighter #554 attacks Harrier AV-8B #561 with a Twin Rear Laser Cannons and hits! DAMAGE: 113 From Harrier AV-8B #561: Heather O'Leary can't get out of the way of the Rear Lasers, and is hit in the left wing. Luckily, while some of her controls are damaged, she can still land, still fire missiles from the left Wing. She switches back to Missiles. "Fox 2" as soon as she gets tone. COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 attacks Visitor Skyfighter #554 with a Sparrow AA Missile and hits! DAMAGE: 146 From outside, COMBAT: Harrier AV-8B #561 has knocked Visitor Skyfighter #554 unconscious! Visitor Skyfighter #554 goes in for a crash landing near the southern part of the city. Visitor Skyfighter #554 moves to the South Central . Heather O'Leary says, "Splash one Visitor Skyfighter, going down in South Central. Hope the gangs have fun tonight…." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Good shot… how bad is your damage?" Heather O'Leary says, "About 75% combat effective. Lost my Right Wing Flaps. All Ordnance on the Right Wing, and half my fuel. I can make it to the Ranch, but I'll have to land on the road outside. Vertical Thruster on the right side is down to almost no functioning…" Michael Donovan says, "Just as long as you can get it and you on the ground in one piece." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "ah hell. Acknowledged. I'll see you back at the ranch, after I fly this thing off somewhere to remove its transponder signal." Heather O'Leary says, "Hell Mike… If you put Wings on a Washing Machine, I could land that. This is nothing. I've landed with worse damage." Harrier AV-8b #561 Rolls from the crashing Skyfighter, and turns north. Not on Full afterburners though, have to conserve Fuel. Harrier AV-8B #561 moves north. Elizabeth Maxwell says, "we took the last one south to get the transponder off, think I'm gonna take this one up to the dust zone. I'll be back as soon as…" You go to Central California Sky. Visitor Skyfighter #643 arrives from LA Sky. Heather O'Leary says, "You be careful on your way back, clear?" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Yes, dear, I know… I'm acutely aware after last time." From outside, Visitor Skyfighter #643 moves to the Maxwell Ranch Front Yard . You go to Northern California Sky. Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Transponder removed, coming back to base." You go to Central California Sky. Heather O'Leary says, "Copy that." You go to Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. You go to New Barn. Heather O'Leary does a little work on the Harrier, mostly clearing the debris away, while she looks to see how bad the control runs are going to be to fix. Jason Briggs says, "Heather?" Visitor Skyfighter #555 slips in through the main doors, and moves to a landing spot not far from the Harrier. Elizabeth Maxwell releases the controls of Visitor Skyfighter #555. Heather O'Leary says, "Yes, Briggs?" Jason Briggs says, "I saw you fly bye, need assistance?" Heather O'Leary says, "No… I have everything under control. And I did not fly by, I rolled by." Jason Briggs says, "well close enough, Roger that" Elizabeth Maxwell slips over towards the Harrier after shutting down the fighter, walking over towards Heather quickly. Heather O'Leary slips her flight helmet to the side, and lays down on the wing of her new toy. She slips a hand inside the damaged wing, and sighs softly, in relief. "Good, I can splice the runs back together" she says, to herself, and reaches for some special equipment on her belt, since she is now wearing a repair tool belt, to fix her lovely, well, it was Lovely, plane. REPAIR SYSTEM: Heather O'Leary attempts to repair Harrier AV-8B #561 and is able to fix it a little. Elizabeth Maxwell slips up and smiles softly, putting a hand gently on your shoulder. "Fixable, huh? I'm glad…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, looking up, "Most of it. I'll have to patch the holes though…" She actually pulls something out of the belt that will do that. She opens the jar of a paste like substance, and slowly uses something that looks like a putty knife, to fill the holes. As the stuff hardens, it becomes almost impossible to see the damage. Good Military invention. REPAIR SYSTEM: Heather O'Leary attempts to repair Harrier AV-8B #561 and is able to fix it a little. Jason Briggs arrives from Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little, watching along quietly as the holes are patched. "That's good…" She smiles and hugs gently. "Aside from that, though… it went pretty well." Jason Briggs runs over to see if everyone is alright Jason Briggs says, "Everyone ok?" Jason Briggs says to Heather, "Looks like you still have a lot of work to do on the plane" Heather O'Leary nods, "It did. No one got shot in the firefight… The Harrier took a little damage, but I can fix it now. Just have to patch the hole in the fuel tanks, and the underside of the wing, and than fly north tomorrow for a rearming. We don't have any Sidewinders or Sparrows, not to mention the 50 mm Rounds for the Vulcan Cannon…" Jason Briggs says to Heather, "damn" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms and nods. "Yeah… ammunition is another thing we're going to have to think about storing around here." Heather O'Leary waves to Briggs, while responding to Liz, "I don't know if we want to stockpile that much here. I can slip into the Dust Zone if need be, I think… Either that, or we need to get the stockpile up in the mountains somewhere, not too close to the Buildings here, just in case." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and nods a litle. "Same thing as the fuel, yeah. Anything explosive close to the base is… well, bad." Jason Briggs says to Heather, "True. Is there a place around here, but not too close to the base that we can use for ammo storage and stuff? We could even make it accessible for our skyfighters and our planes" Heather O'Leary nods, "Fuel is easy. I saw an airport about 10 miles north of here. They should have Av-Gas. It is mostly shut down, so getting the fuel there shouldn't cause a problem, especially if I have the Marines truck it down, to keep the tanks full… Might keep some Missiles and Ammo there." She glances at Jason, "The Skyfighters don't require Ammo, or Fuel… And this is the only plane we have. Luckily, I don't have to worry about anyone stealing it. I am the only qualified pilot around. Even Donovan would have troubles, since it is not like a normal plane." Jason Briggs says to Heather, "It would also be a place to store our skyfighters" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Hm. Yeah, he probably would. How bad is it to land horizontally? Or is it specifically not intended for it? He'd have to fly without touching the thrust vectoring controls." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No… We should keep them close to us, because ten miles away is not close enough to keep watch on. One Military jet, every now and than, wouldn't draw attention. One Skyfighter, and the Visitors are sure to hear about it." Jason Briggs says, "If we could find out who is in control of the airport and get permission to do that" Jason Briggs says, "OK" Heather O'Leary she glances at Liz, "You still have to use the vectoring thrusters, even if only to control landing. Without the thrusters, the Harrier is… almost impossible to land and take off. The wings do not quite, provide enough lift." Heather O'Leary slips to the ground, and moves to patch the fuel tanks and the underside of the Right Wing, where the damage is not as severe. There is a hole in the fuel tank that leaked a lot of Av-Gas, but that is somewhere in LA at the moment. She pauses, while adding, "I am going to have to take some Gas Cans, drive to that Airport, and steal some fuel, if only to get the Fuel tanks full enough to fly to the Dust Zone…" REPAIR SYSTEM: Heather O'Leary attempts to repair Harrier AV-8B #561 and is able to fix it a little. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Yeah, I didn't figure." She laughs a little. "Think you could teach me enough to back-seat for you, at least?" Heather O'Leary puts her tools away, as the Harrier seems to be repaired completely. Except for the missing Missiles, it is in perfect shape. She glances at Liz, "Well, it is a AV-8B… Two Seater Trainer. Normally the Harrier is a Single Person Fighter… I could teach you to fly it… But there isn't much need for a 'backseat', like there is in an F-14 Tomcat…." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-R